Question: What is the value of $K$ in the equation $16^3\times8^3=2^K$?
Answer: Simplify \[
16^3\times 8^3=(2^4)^3\times(2^3)^3=2^{12}\times2^{9}=2^{21}.
\] Then $2^{21}=2^K$ implies $K=\boxed{21}$.